Best I Ever Had
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Kraine. Oneshot A songfic... Something comes between the two lovers, a past love causing heart break and mixed feelings. Summary sux.


Miss: Hi. I'm writing a lot lately aren't I? Well, this is another Songfic, except Kraine. .

Mais: You should really work on your other stories.

Miss: Sh.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the song Best I Ever Had by Gary Allen.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A quiet sigh escaped the lone angel, his eyes gazing longingly at the small, peaceful village. His dark chestnut eyes glazed over with tears he wouldn't cry… He swore he wouldn't. Not any more… He had cried enough of lost loves…

**So you sailed away,  
Into a grey sky morning.  
Now I'm here to stay,  
Love can be so boring.  
**

His memory burned, the thought of her killing him inside. He couldn't understand, why did love always forsake him… leave him alone and heartbroken?

'I suppose I deserve what I got… It's just not meant to be.' The memories returned, flooding his mind of all previous thoughts.

**And nothing's quite the same now,  
I just say your name now…**

_The day was bright, but the darkening clouds foreshadowed the emotional storm that would arise, along with the wind and the whipping rain later that night._

_He regarded the half-elven woman, her silver hair shimmering as she smiled and laughed with her friends. It was a nice feeling to be back together as a group, and he was sure the others agreed._

**But it's not so bad…  
You're only the best I ever had.  
You don't want me back,  
You're just the best I ever had.**

_A smile crept stealthily upon the mercenary's face as Raine kissed him lightly on the cheek. It wasn't a big surprise to anyone, especially Lloyd and Genis. Infact, to most people they were becoming annoying as the angel hugged her._

"_Man Kratos, you lucky bastard. I can't believe my sweet hunny went for you ins-" Tears began to brim in the Chosen's eyes as a fist connected roughly with his nose, and a slap reddened his cheek. Laughter burst from everyone, excluding Zelos._

"_Stupid Chosen." Sheena said, still holding her hand threateningly at the pervert. "Hmph." Kratos unclenched his fist, putting his arms back around the one sitting on his lap._

**So you stole my world,  
Now I'm just a phony.  
Remembering the girl,  
Leaves me down and lonely.**

_Night came, along with the howling winds and the deafening rain. The group sat inside the schoolhouse of Iselia, the best place for them all to go. Thy all sat, talking, laughing, smiling._

_Lloyd slowly approached his father. "Hey dad… Can I talk to you?" Kratos nodded as Raine stood, allowing the angel to go talk with his son. The father and son walked only a few steps, but there was nobody there. Everyone was sitting at the front._

"_You're not replacing mom are you?" Lloyd asked seriously, looking the angel in the eyes. Kratos jerked, slightly taken aback by the question. His face softened and he looked into the swordsman's eyes._

**We'll send it in a letter,**

**Make yourself feel better.**

"_Lloyd, nobody can replace Anna…" He began quietly, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Calmly Lloyd pushed off the angel's hand, his eyes burning with a fire. _

"_Then what are you doing? Why are you acting like that with the Professor? I thought you loved mom…" His voice held anger, and tears where brimming in his eyes. His voice was breaking and wavering between loud and quiet as he tried to keep it from rising, not wanting the others to hear the conversation. His one hand clenched at his side, fist shaking with anger._

_Kratos' eye twitched slightly, and his gaze went from his son's angered face to the maiden's silver hair. Her head was turned slightly, as she stared at the window, her body trembling slightly. It was visible to Kratos that tears were beginning to run down her cheeks._

**But it's not so bad…  
You're only the best I ever had.  
You don't want me back,  
You're just the best I ever had.**

_He was unsure of what to say, what to do. He was completely confused and lost as he watched the anger in his son's face, and the tears staining his loved one's cheeks. She had heard Lloyd, what he had said. _

_Kratos stood quietly, for only a few seconds before Raine turned and ran out the door into the storm. "Raine." "Professor!" Called the others as she ran out, leaving her orange overcoat on the back of a chair. _

_Lloyd turned to look towards the door, but never saw her. _

_Nearly growling Kratos grabbed his sword, and pushed Lloyd out of his way as he muttered, "Look what you've done…" He rushed out the open door into the whipping rain._

**And it might take some time,  
To patch me up inside.  
But I cant take it so,  
I run away and hide.**

_His eyes searched around as he ran forward, towards the village limits. He held his sword tightly, his auburn hair distorting his vision. Stopping, he turned his head, looking for any sign of the maiden. _

_He walked slowly out into the field, looking around frantically, yet carefully. Suddenly he saw her silver hair, shimmering from the rain. He ran quickly towards her._

_Raine was sitting on the ground, legs folded beneath her as she cried. Her salty tears were invisible though, mixing with the fresh rain falling violently from the dark clouds obscuring the moonlight. _

**I might find it in time,  
That you were always right.  
You were always right…**

_Gently the angel squatted down beside her, putting an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "I'm so-" Angrily, Raine pulled away,cutting of the mercenary as she got to her feet. Guilt flowed through Kratos' body, piercing his heart like a thousand knives. He stood slowly, looking the crying maiden in her tear filled eyes._

_Her head shook quickly, "I should have known…" She said to herself, hardly audible over the rolling thunder and hammering rain. A frown grew upon Kratos' face. "Raine, I-"_

"_Just shut up!" She yelled angrily, now looking the auburn haired man directly in the eyes. "I can't believe I fell for you. I was just a replacement. Just someone to keep you from feeling lonely, someone to take Anna's place!" _

_His eyes stung slightly, as he felt his warm tears running down his face for the first time in years. It mingled with the cold rain, the salty taste reaching his lips and seeping into his mouth. "No… You weren-"_

**So you sailed away,  
Into a grey sky morning.  
Now I'm here to stay,  
Love can be so boring.**

"_Just shut up! Stop lying to me!" She yelled angrily as she turned, stalking away from the mercenary, leaving him in his own confusion. "But…" He said quietly. He watched her figure disappear quickly in the darkness, the rain blurring his vision more so. With a frown still on his normally impassive face he walked out further, away from the small village._

_Raine walked back to the schoolhouse, her cheeks red not only from tears, but also from the rain. "Professor! Are you alright?" Colette asked worried. She ran to Raine, wanting to make sure that she was alright. _

_Without saying a word the maiden grabbed her overcoat and flung it over her shoulders to protect herself from the falling rain. Once again she turned on her heel, leaving the others in silent shock and wonder. _

**Was it what you wanted?  
Could it be I'm haunted?**

_She walked slowly, holding her jacket tightly around herself. She heard the cries from the others to her, but ignored them. She didn't want to be talked to, or talk to anyone for that matter. _

_She walked into her house, letting her jacket fall limply to the floor. Water dripped from her soaked clothes and hair as she made her way to her room where she sat on her bed. She wondered for a moment… Maybe she was wrong…_

**But It's not so bad…   
You're only the best I ever had .  
You don't want me back,  
You're just the best I ever had.**

From there the mercenary simply made his way to the spot where he stood now, watching over the peaceful village. He was wondering to himself… Wondering what she was doing. But did it even matter anymore? There was no way she was coming back, and he knew it.

Maybe that was just how he was supposed to be… alone. Always. He pondered this for a moment, before he turned from the village and began to walk away, allowing himself to accept what had happened and try once again… to start over.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miss: Yay… finally done. -.-'

Mais: Took ya long enough! You started this what… a few months ago?

Miss: NO! Only… like… in October… -is shot-

Mais: HA! Now who's the dead one!

Miss: -is dead-

Mais:… Miss Raine?

Miss: -still dead-

Mais:… Review… please? .

Miss: HA! I got you! Haha… review… you know you wanna….

**  
**


End file.
